The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to an enhanced graphical user interface. One advance in the computing arts has been the introduction of the graphical user interface (GUI). A GUI enables a user to enter data and commands and to execute programs by means of a keyboard and a computer mouse. In addition, a GUI enables a user to display information, generated by many types of programs, on a computer screen in a variety of formats, depending upon the needs of the user. Conventional GUIs allow many windows to be concurrently opened and share the same computer display screen. Using the GUI, the user controls the size and arrangement of these windows, which are typically stacked one on top of the other on the screen.